


Sex and Sweat and Filthy Sounds

by mea_momento



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pure Smut, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Draco, Toys, dildo, fingering after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mea_momento/pseuds/mea_momento
Summary: It’s not even that dildo that makes him so horny, it’s the thought of that dildo fucking him at the same time as Draco fucks his mouth, the feeling of Draco’s burning eyes on him, watching him get used.





	Sex and Sweat and Filthy Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> this was a birthday present for @fizzingwhizweezes over on tumblr. 
> 
> I came home drunk one night, so i sat my arse down and decided to write you some smutty smut. which i never do.  
> so please excuse any weird changes in perspective or typos or anything of that sort, this was the product of a very drunken me. 
> 
> also, no plot at all.

“Oh fuck, Malfoy!”

Harry arches against the hard body against him.

There are fingertips gracing his sides, hot lips fastening on his neck, sucking the blood to the surface, almost to the point of pain. Harry’s cock aches, he is so painfully hard, but still, Malfoy wouldn’t touch him.

The lips move slower, down to his nipples, sucking and twirling and biting and oh, fuck, Harry couldn’t handle this. His cock twitches, precum leaking, seeking attention, but getting none.

Malfoy urges him to turn over onto his stomach, holding him down by his waist.

He starts nipping on his neck, licking and biting between his shoulder blades, moving lower and lower and no, he wouldn’t, would he? But he does, spreading Harry’s cheeks wide with both his hands, revealing his tight, pink arsehole. He leans in, slowly licking up his arse crack, moving his tongue flat over Harry’s clenching hole.

“Holy fucking Salazar, Malfoy…!”

Malfoy only chuckles, the vibrations intensifying the sensations. He starts licking around Harry’s hole, deliberately slow, flicking over him in an almost erratic manner, before fastening his mouth around Harry’s hole, and it takes Harry a moment before he realises he is kissing him down there and then he blushes because it is so downright dirty but oh fuck, it is so good.

“You’re so good, Harry, look at you. You’re so wanton already and I haven’t even done anything yet”, Malfoy says in a low murmur, voice so deeply vibrating that it sends shocks straight to Harry’s cock.

And then that fucking wet and hot tongue sharpens up, stabbing at Harry’s hole directly, loosening him up, and trying to find its way inside. Malfoy’s tongue moves past his ring of muscles, going in and out of his hole in small thrusts, fucking with his tongue.

“Fuck, yes, yes, right there, fuck...” Harry mumbles incoherently.

He writhes against the bed, trying to get some friction against his cock, but Malfoy haules him up.

“Oh no, none of that, Harry. You’ll be good tonight, won’t you? You’ll be good and come on my cock.”

Malfoy mutters a spell, and Harry feels a slick finger probing at his hole. He relaxes against it, pushing back and felt Malfoy’s finger slipping right past his muscles.

“Is this alright? You’re doing so well, Harry, such a good boy.” Malfoy mumbles.

“God yes, please, Draco.”

“Please what, hm?”

“I don’t care, please. More, harder!”

Harry already is mush under his hands, Draco realizes. But fuck, Harry really is the one in control here.

“You want more?”

“Oh Merlin, yes!” Harry says.

Draco pulls his finger out of Harry’s arse, only to replace them with two more.

“Ohh fuck yes!” Harry pushes back eagerly against Draco’s fingers, not even caring how wanton he looks.

“Merlin, you’re taking my fingers so well, Harry. Look at you, your hole is swallowing them right up. So greedy, aren’t you? And still so good. My good boy, aren’t you?”

“Fuck yes, I’m all yours, oh god, Draco pleeease!”

Draco chuckles low in his throat. The sight of his fingers disappearing in and out of Harry’s arse makes him want to drive straight into that tight arse, feel the welcoming heat clenching around his cock. He pulls his fingers from Harry’s arse with an obscene squelching sound. He stays a moment looking at him.

Harry is lying flush down on the bed, with his blushing face, but his arse presented to Draco like a whore, spread out and ready to be taken. But Draco refrains, grabbing the dildo from the bag he brought earlier. Harry writhes on the bed, spreading his legs wider, unconsciously begging for more.

“Up on your hands and knees, Harry, come on. Fuck yes, just like that. Look at you, so gorgeous!”

He lubes the dildo up with a quick spell and spreads Harry’s cheeks apart with one hand. His hole looks so inviting, puffy and wet from all the licking and fingering, stretched enough that it even doesn’t close properly. Draco rubs the dildo up and down his arse, letting it catch on the rim a few times, but not pushing in.                         

Only when he hears Harry whimpering does he slowly push it in. He groans in unison with Harry, the sight of that hole stretching around the dildo is almost too much to handle.

He pushes the dildo in deeper, revelling in Harry’s moans. With a little charm, the dildo starts moving on its on accord. Harry lets out a surprised yelp, but stays put when he feels Draco’s hand on his shoulder.

“Look at me, Harry. Oh Merlin, you’re taking that dildo so well. Such a good boy. You’re filthy, aren’t you? Getting off on a dildo fucking you.”

He moves until he is in front of Harry, his hard, straining cock pointing at Harry’s face. He strokes it roughly a few times, smearing the precum over his cock.

“Open up, Harry, take my cock in your mouth.”

Harry opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. He starts to lap at the head of Draco’s cock, tasting the precum that was there and swirling his tongue around the head. The dildo in his arse starts to move a bit faster, so that Harry is forced to rock with it.

He should be feeling dirty, but he feels so full with two cocks filling him from both ends, fucking him relentlessly. Draco mutters a spell and the dildo starts to vibrate, massaging Harry’s tight inner walls.

When Harry gasps, Draco pushes his cock deeper in Harry’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

It’s not even that dildo that makes him so horny, it’s the thought of that dildo fucking him at the same time as Draco fucks his mouth, the feeling of Draco’s burning eyes on him, watching him get used.

Harry arches his back a bit more and the dildo fucking in and out of him changes its angle, just barely gracing Harry’s prostate now and Harry lets out a whine, desperate for more and unable to do something.

Draco rakes his hands through Harry’s hair, scraping his head and forcefully grabs a handful. Harry moans low in his throat, sending vibrations through Draco’s prick. Draco looks down at Harry then and is almost overwhelmed with the lust for the other man that surges through him.

But oh fuck, Harry looks absolutely delicious on his hands and knees, red lips stretched wide around Draco’s cock, massaging him with a rough tongue, his back arched and the black dildo working Harry’s arse open.

The room is filled with the smell of sex and sweat, filthy sounds ringing off the walls as they move together. And then Harry relaxes his throat and swallows Draco all the way down and it takes Draco everything not to come right there and then on the spot.

“Oh fuck yes, Harry, so good, fuck!” Draco pants.

Harry’s throat works around Draco’s cock, massaging him and he somehow manages to stick his tongue out to lap at Draco’s balls and that is it for Draco. He comes down Harry’s throat, emptying himself and Harry swallows it all down, green eyes watching him intently, burning with lust and fire.

“God Draco, please, touch me, anything. Merlin, I wanna come.”

“Shush Harry, what did I tell you? You’ll come on my cock only. And I’m still planning on fucking your delicious, tight arse until you scream my name.” Draco whispers, drawing Harry close and devouring his mouth in a scorching hot kiss, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue.

He bites Harry’s lip, hard, and Harry yelps and then moans, falling down on his arms, as the dildo hits his prostate straight on, driving in and out of his pink hole. Draco feels himself harden again, and oh, but only Harry could make him so hard so fast again.

He lets his fingers trail along Harry’s side as he moves around to kneel behind Harry, revelling in the sight he makes, lube dripping out of his hole and down his balls to his straining cock.

He grabs the dildo and starts twisting it slightly, then pushing in further, so that the base of the toy is flush against Harry’s arse. Smirking slightly, he pulls the dildo out in one smooth motion, leaving Harry’s hole clenching and shivering, glistening with lube. Harry moans loudly, feeling so empty suddenly, craving something in his arse if only to fill him up, not to fuck him. Draco grabs his arse cheeks, prising them apart forcefully and stares at his hole.

It’s only an arsehole, but it’s Harry’s and it’s for Draco, and only him.

“Fucking hell, look at you. So delicious, I could eat you out all night.”

Harry moans, pushing back eagerly, he would readily accept about anything, he just wants Draco to do something. Draco dips his thumbs in Harry’s hole and pulls it open, leaning in to lick at the puffy, pink rim, and then he sticks his tongue into Harry’s moist channel. 

Harry makes a low noise, one that drives Draco even wilder, happily clenching around Draco’s sinfully moving tongue, drawing it in further. He whimperes when Draco pulled back, a string of saliva connecting his mouth with Harry’s hole.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Harry.” He said in a steady voice, low and vibrating.

“Merlin, yesyesyes, Draco, please. Take me hard, fuck me, drill me open, please.”

Harry moans, reaching back to spread his cheeks further apart for Draco.

“No, I want you on your back, Harry. Yeah turn around. I wanna see you when I fuck you open, I wanna see your face when you come on my cock.”

He puts Harry’s legs over his shoulders and grabs his cock, lathering it up with lube, before pressing it against Harry’s entrance. He pushes forward, feeling his cock being squeezed by Harry’s arse, his hole practically devouring him.

“Ughh fuck Harry, you’re so tight. You’re taking it so well Harry, your arse is so good.”

He thrusts in, shallowly at first, before establishing a rhythm, driving into the body under him, feeling Harry’s rim catch on his cock every time he pulls out.

“Yes!” Harry cries out, clutching at Draco’s arms, eyes snapping open and that sweet mouth opening in a gasp.

“Fuck, yes right there, right there.”

Draco loweres his head to take his mouth in a filthy hot kiss, tongues dancing, lips moving hard against each other. Harry pants, moving his hips up to meet Draco’s thrust for thrust, eagerly, frantically. Their moans and pants echo from the walls, the sound of Draco’s balls slapping against Harry’s arse ringing in their ears. Draco’s hips moves automatically, pumping into him, losing control, but Harry doesn’t mind.

He is too far gone to care about anything, pleasure fogging his brain, nothing occupying his mind but Draco and Draco’s cock driving into him and then there is Draco’s hand on his neglected cock, sliding up and down, smearing the precum and Harry lets out an animalistic groan. Draco pulls out completely, his prick leaving Harry’s gaping hole with a plop and Harry looks at him with wide eyes. He drives back in hard, slamming into Harry and Harry’s head falls back in a silent scream.

Harry arches and grabs Draco’s arse, pulling him closer, so that they’re flush against each other, hot bodies sliding against each other, wet with sweat and precum and lube and it is so dirty and filthy, but neither of them care at this moment.

“I’m close, Draco, fuck, so close, please…”

Harry manages to grit out and Draco grips his cock tighter and swipes his thumb across the slit the way Harry likes and Harry comes, screaming Draco’s name, flooding Draco’s fingers in an endless stream of cum, his arse clenching frantically around Draco’s cock.

Draco moans, lifting his sticky hand to his lips and darts a tongue out, lapping up Harry’s cum, cleaning his hand and his eyes are glued to Harry’s, burning green meeting molten silver and Harry’s heated eyes followed Draco’s movement, groaning low in his throat, and if he hadn’t already, he would’ve come right then.

Draco falls forward as he comes, burying his face in Harry’s neck, sucking at the skin there, marking him as he comes inside him, shooting his hot cum into him. And then Harry fucking moans at the feeling of Draco's cum hot inside him, and Draco’s cock twitches one last time, having been milked completely by Harry’s fucking arse.

“That was fucking amazing.” Harry mumbles.

“Mmm.” Draco replies, still dazed out of his fucking mind.

He pulls out of Harry, moving back to look at Harry’s winking hole, still open for Draco after the fucking and fingers and dildo. He trails his fingers around the rim, scooping up the first trickle of cum coming out of his arse. Harry’s cock twitches and raises an eyebrow, looking at Harry’s flushed face.

“What? I’ve only come once so far.” Harry says, but he sounds almost shy, now after the daze of his orgasm has subsided somewhat.

“What do you want, Harry?” Draco asks.

“I want your fingers. I want your fingers in my arse.” Harry replies, voice shivering with anticipation.

Draco pushes his index finger in, sliding in easily with his own cum slicking up Harry’s hole. He starts to move his finger in, twisting and crooking it, until he’s found Harry’s prostate.

“You want me to finger fuck you? Fuck my own cum back into you? Your hole takes it so easily, I don’t even need lube anymore. Fucking hell, Harry.”

Harry moans, eyes sliding shut, cheeks burning at Draco's dirty talk, but hot arousal clouding his mind. Draco slides his finger out and adds another, bringing them together and drives them in sharply. Harry lets out a gasp, eyes fluttering shut, his channel contracting around Draco’s fingers, so velvety hot.

“Draco, please, my cock…” Harry begs.

“Oh you beg so prettily, Harry. What do you want? Tell me.”

Draco smirks, eyes watching Harry writhing on the bed, pushing back on his fingers, seeking to pull them in deeper.

“I want you to suck me, I want your mouth on my cock, please, Draco, come on. Please.”

“Fuck yeah, you’re gorgeous like this. Desperate and wanton and begging for me.” Draco says, eyes raking over Harry’s naked form, flushed red by the heat and arousal.

He lowers his head and takes Harry’s tip in his mouth, lightly sucking before pressing his tongue under his foreskin and oh, but Harry thinks he might die on the spot. And wouldn’t that be a wonderful death, with Draco’s mouth hot on his cock and his fingers in his arse.

Draco moves his other free hand to roll Harry’s balls between his fingers and then Harry arches up, thrusting his cock further in Draco’s mouth, seeking friction in that tight velvet heat. Draco swallows his cock greedily, sucking hard and letting out a deep, satisfied groan around it. He pushes down until his nose is pressed to Harry’s groin, the hair tickling him. Harry moans, torn between wanting to thrust up into Draco’s mouth and pushing back onto his fingers. He adds another finger, scissoring them and stretching Harry’s well-used hole, satisfied with the guttural groan Harry makes.

“Christ Malfoy, I’m coming, fuck yes, yeeees.” Harry keens, bucking up wildly and Draco lets him, lets him fuck his mouth hard, drive out his orgasm and then Harry comes.

He comes for long minutes, emptying himself down Draco’s throat, clenching so hard around Draco’s fingers, they’re squeezed together almost painfully.

Draco comes up to kiss Harry, softly and sweetly, both panting in each other’s mouths, swollen, red lips moving sensually, eyes closed and lips quirked in small smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

I did a very quick drawing for this on my tumblr over [here](https://mea-momento.tumblr.com/post/160619919140/fizzingwhizweezes-i-havent-known-you-for). I probably needn't say that it is very nsfw. 


End file.
